Teaching in the Future
by RedHal
Summary: A couple of years after the class of 1980 graduated Hogwarts, James, Lily, and Sirius are asked to teach DADA.There is a catch though. They are to teach in 1998. So, Dumbledore sends them into the future to teach Harry.
1. The Letter

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

"C'mon Prongs." A 19 year old Sirius Black shouted to his dueling partner. "You'll never defeat Voldemort THAT way."

After a few more minutes of dueling, James Potter said a few more curses before defeating his friend

As Sirius fell back stunned, Alastor Moody came up to the two Aurors in training.

"Not bad Potter. You to Black. That's enough for today. I'll see you two tomorrow. And remember, CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"

"Yes Moody." The two friends stated before leaving the training center.

00000

As they walked back to James' house that hot August evening,

"So, what did Wormtail say was wrong with his mother this time?" James asked.

"Something about double pneumonia and the flu. I swear that woman needs to have a permanent ward at St. Mungos she's so sick all the time". Sirius said before asking teasingly, "Anyways, how's Mrs. Potter?"

James Potter had "finally" married the girl of his dreams just last month, Lily Evans now Potter

"She's fine. Worried of course."

"Any Prongslets coming soon?"

"No." James answered while giving him a death glare. "You might be my best friend, but I'm not going to tell you anything about my private life with my wife."

"Then I won't tell you anything about me and your sister."

"There better NOT be anything TO tell."

0000

When the boys got to Godric Hollow (Sirius was going to stay for dinner), they not only saw Ms. Jennifer Potter, Mrs. Lily Potter (who already have had their Auror training), but to their surprise,

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah. James and Sirius. Just the two men I wanted to see. And please, call me Albus. I am not your Professor anymore."

"Yes Pro- I mean Albus." The boys said.

"What brings you to my home?" James asked his old Headmaster.

"I just received a most intriguing letter." Albus Dumbledore handed the two boys a letter.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_I have discovered that phoenixes can take letters back and forth between times. So, I would like to ask a favor. If the time stream is changed, then it could only be for the better. Lord Voldemort had been weak for the past 13 years. Now he has returned to full power. There is only one person who can defeat him. That person has only a godfather, who is a convict on the run, and a non biological uncle who is a werewolf. We are in need of a defense teacher, preferably an Auror, so this child could take on Tom Riddle. There is a spell book in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library that should show how to take people forward through time. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore-1998_

"Uh. Albus? How could you have written the letter?" Sirius asked

"Sirius. The letter is from 1998. It's 1982." Lily pointed out. "I feel so sorry for the child."

"What happened to the child's parents?" Jennifer asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure. Possibly were killed."

James, Sirius, Jennifer, and Lily looked at each other.

"May we take the job?" James, Sirius, and Lily aske

"I only asked for one." Dumbledore pointed out with his eyes never losing their twinkle.

"But Albus." Sirius complained, "You can't separate the newlyweds. And Prongs NEEDS me."

"Since when?" Lily asked

"Since he has the opportunity to check out the future. I'll stay here and look after the house and tell Alastor that Dumbledore put you three on an assignment for the Order." Jennifer answered.

"Very well. I had already looked up the spell to send you forward in time. I will expect to see you three in my office, September 1st, 5:00 sharp." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	2. Time to Go

**Chapter 2: Time to Go**

At 4:55, September 1st, Lily, James, Jennifer, and Sirius flooed to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ah. You're early." The Headmaster pointed out.

"You know Lily. Always one for punctuality." Sirius joked.

"Is there anything we should know?" Lily asked ignoring the best man at her wedding.

"I had already written to myself and received a reply." He said before handing them a letter.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_I have no objections to there being three defense teachers. It is probably a good thing Mrs. Potter is coming along. I have a feeling Mr. Black and Mr. Potter won't get along with some of the teachers. It will help if they changed there names. I will explain when they get here. Thank you for sending them. I feared I would have had to let someone from the Ministry teach. They are doubtful of Voldemort's rising last June._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I'm never going to get used to that." Sirius pointed out.

"I made this potion for each of you. Once you drink it, you will be sent forward in time 16 years. There is enough to allow you to remain there for one school term."

"Why do we need to change our names?" James asked.

"I'm sure I will tell you in 16 years."

"Have fun you three. And take care." Jennifer bade them goodbye.

The three soon-to-be teachers drank their potion as the clock chimed five o'clock

After some spinning of the room, the three Aurors saw a grinning, slightly older, Albus Dumbledore who looked quite happy to see them.

"I've been expecting you."


	3. Names

**Chapter 3: Names**

"Wow Albus, you haven't really changed!" Sirius pointed out

"It's very good to see you three again." Albus said grinning.

"So, you said that you would explain why we have to change our names." James told the Headmaster.

"So I did. Lily and James, you are both dead. Sirius, you are on the run."

The three 19 year olds stared at the Professor.

"What?"

"Lily and James died bravely fighting against Voldemort himself. Sirius was blamed for their deaths."

"Did I?" Sirius asked bewildered at his fate.

"No. I found out just two years ago that you were innocent the whole time. However, without the real culprit, there is no way to prove your innocence. Minister Fudge had ordered the Kiss once you are found."

Lily, Sirius, and James paled.

"Wait a minute." Lily said after a few minutes of thinking. "Godfather on the run, Parents possibly dead, non biological uncle who is a werewolf, the child destined to defeat Voldemort wouldn't happen to be MY child would it?"

"How'd you know about Remus?" James and Sirius asked her.

"It was so obvious. Well, is it?"

"I'm afraid so Lily. He should be arriving on the train in a few hours." Dumbledore answered Lily's question about her child

"He? I have a son?" James starred at the Professor.

"Yes."

"YAHOO!"

"JAMES!"

"Sorry Lils. Just excited."

"I believe you three should get situated with the rooms."

"Yes sir."

0000

In the Defense Classroom,

After the new teachers changed there appearances, they still had a while before the feast began. Lily was now a blond. Sirius and James both had brown hair. They all kept their eye color.

"I can't believe you're dead." Sirius stated.

"Maybe we can change it. Dumbledore did say that it might happen."

"Let's not risk it." Lily said.

"But Lily. I want to be the one to teach my son how to fly. Not Madame Hooche."

"Maybe you do. Dumbledore didn't say how old your son was when you died. He could have been in Hogwarts when it happened."

"But Dumbledore said that Voldemort had been gone for 13 years. My son is at MOST 17. He would have to have been at a maximum age of 4 when we died." James pointed out

"How old were you when you first flew?" Lily asked

"Six."

"Wait a minute. Did THE James Potter just do addition in his head?" Lily asked teasingly.

"Really cute Lil."

"You know, Dumbledore didn't tell us anything about him. Not his name, age, house, anything." Lily figured.

"We should figure out names." Sirius said.

"Wow Sirius. You actually sounded serious." James laughed while Lily groaned.

"Those Sirius/serious jokes are so first year."

"Just bringing up some memories to lighten the mood."

"I'll be Procyon White." Sirius said.

"Not bad. Same trend as your real name, but different enough." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean a star as your first name and a color as your last." Lily explained

"I was going for opposite of my own name, but it works."

"How about Rose as your first name Lil." James stated.

"Not bad. At least it's not Petunia." She said making a face.

"Now all we need is a name for Prongs and a last name for Mrs. Prongs."

"Why are your nicknames Prongs and Padfoot?" Lily asked. "I bet Moony is Remus' because of his condition."

"No reason. It was because of pranks on each other and the names kind of stuck." Sirius lied.

Lily didn't believe them, but decided to let it go.

"How about we all use White as our last name. You and Sirius are practically brothers anyways." She told her husband.

"That's a great idea." Sirius said.

"I like it. Now we have a reason to actually act like brothers." James agreed.

"Now we just need a first name for Jamie." Sirius said.

"I like it. Jamie White." Lily said.

"I knew that nickname would get me into trouble someday." James said.

"So it's settled." Sirius said as there was a knock on the door.

"Aloramora" Lily said pointing her wand towards the door.

"Thank you." Albus Dumbledore said coming into the room. "The Sorting and the Feast are about to start."

"Thanks Albus. We just came up with our names." James said.

"And those would be…"

"We decided to share the last name since I'm related through marriage and these two are practically brothers anyways." Lily explained.

"That will not be a problem."

"We are Procyon, Jamie, and Rose White." Sirius introduced himself and his "brother and sister-in-law".


	4. Talking to Snape

**Chapter 4: Talking to Snape**

When the three new defense teachers came to the Great Hall, they were greeted warmly. Some teachers hadn't changed, such as McGonagall. Others made there mouths hang open.

"What the bloody hell is Snivellus doing here?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret hexing him every time he hexed me or called Lils that dirty word." James whispered back.

"C'mon you two. There are three empty seats over there." Lily said pointing in Snape's direction.

"Honey. Did you realize who is seated over there?" James asked sweetly with a forced grin on his face.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for us to be seated next to him?" Sirius added.

"I'll sit by him keeping his greasy hair away from your food. Alright?"

"But what about your food?" James asked.

"I'll eat off your plate." She joked.

After they sat down, Snape introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Professor Severus Snape." He spoke to Lily who was seated in between Snape and James.

"I'm Rose White. This is my HUSBAND Jamie White and my brother-in-law Procyon White. They are very protective of me."

"Pleasure. I take it you three are the new defense teachers."

"Yes. What do you teach?"

"Potions. I must warn you about a few students. There are two redheads in Gryffindor." He said, "Called Fred and George Weasley. They are a couple of pranksters."

Professor McGonagall, overhearing this added,

"They are seventh years. They are good enough to give the Maurauders a run for their money."

"That's nothin'." Hagrid said taking the seat next to Snape. "I heard they look up to the Maurauders."

Sirius and James grinned at each other.

"We'll be on the lookout for them." James said.

"We NEVER get pranked." Sirius gloated.

"There is also the "Golden Trio"." Snape added with a sneer.

"Pay 'im no mind." Hagrid said. "I don't believe we met. I'm Rubeus Hagrid."

"I'm Procyon White. This is my brother Jamie and my sister-in-law, Rose." Sirius introduced himself.

"Who is the "Golden Trio"?" James asked McGonagall.

"A group of fifth years consisting of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter." McGonagall explained. "Hermione is the brightest witch in her class. Ron is a good friend. Youngest boy of the Weasley family with only a younger sister and five older brothers. Three of which have graduated."

"And Harry Potter?" Lily asked interested.

"Arrogant. Just like his father." Snape told them

"No he's not. You just don't like 'im because he LOOKS like his father." Hagrid said to Snape.

"There are times when he's like his father and other times when he's like his mother." McGonagall said.

"So he's in Gryffindor?" James asked.

"Yes. All of the students Snape will "warn" you about will be in my house. He's just sore that Slytherin hasn't won the house cup infive years."

"And then there's Longbottom." Snape added. "He is constantly messing up Potions and spells."

McGonnegall was about to say something when she realized the time.

"Excuse me. I have to go meet the first years."

After she left, the halls to the Great Hall opened and students came pouring in.

Lily, James, and Sirius watched the students as they sat at their respected tables. They saw some faces that they recognized to be the children of their classmates.

"That blond at Slytherin must be a Malfoy." Sirius pointed to Draco.

"And those two goons next to him must be a Crabbe and a Goyle." James added

Lily, however, was looking at the Gryffindor table. She saw a group consisting of a blond haired boy, three redheaded boys and a red headed girl, a brown haired girl, and a black haired boy. Of the seven children, the last child was the one she was most interested in. She knew that messy black hair anywhere. She recognized that boy as Harry Potter, her future son.


	5. The New Teachers

**Chapter 5: The New Teachers**

At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter was talking to his friends, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. He had just found out about the Order of the Phoenix and had spent an eventful summer with his godfather and ex-defense professor (for the record, the incident with the Dementor never happened in this fanfic).

"Hey Harry. Did you talk to Professor Lupin about your parents?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It was so weird. He told me that they left for an assignment one day and came back almost a year later with my mom pregnant with me. Isn't that interesting?"

"Something's going to happen this year. I just know it." Ginny said.

"Did Snuffles have anything to say?" Hermione asked.

"He said it was a little blurry, but he had a feeling he'll remember as the year progresses."

"Those people must be our new DADA teachers." Fred pointed out.

"I wonder how good they are." George stated

"10 galleons they last only a year." Fred bet his brother.

"You're on."

"There is something weird about those three." Harry said looking at his soon-to-be mother.

0000

When Harry turned to look at the teachers, Lily had gotten a better look at him. When she noticed his eyes, she knew there was no doubt he was her son. Those green eyes were a dead give away.

After the sorting (I didn't feel like making up a song.), Dumbledore did his announcements,

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. First years must be aware, as well as a few other students, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. We have three new additions to the staff. Please welcome your new defense teachers, Professors Procyon White, Jamie White, and Rose White."

During the applause (minus the snakes), Lily and James made small bows while Sirius went off into a full bow like he had just finished acting. Lily and James sat back down after one bow, but Sirius kept on going and waving every once in a while.

"Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind."

"Sit down." Lily snapped at him.

James stood up and put his hands on his friend's shoulders and brought him down while everyone was laughing.

"You owe me 10 Galleons, George." Fred said

"Here's an I.O.U." He said writing on his napkin.

"I like Professor Procyon." Ginny said. "He has a sense of humor."

"I'm serious guys. There is something about them."

"Now. I have a few more things to say before dinner_. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._" Dumbledore told the residents of the castle.

Just then, the food magically appeared on the table.

"What does THAT mean?" Ron asked.

"It means: Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Hermione told him.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"It's our school motto. Honestly. When will you two read Hogwarts: a History?"

"When my parents come back from the dead, Remus is no longer a werewolf, and Sirius is free" Harry stated.

"In other words, Never." Ron finished. "There's no need. You know it by heart. We can just ask you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at the new professors. Professor Rose was stealing some rolls off of her husband's plate with a smirk.

"I told you I would eat off of your plate." She said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I have a feeling I'm going to get along with Professor Rose." Hermione said to herself.


	6. The First Lesson

A/N: Alright. You guys win.Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for: the 1st DADA lesson

**Chapter 6: The First Lesson**

A few days later,

"Which classes do we have today?" Ron asked Harry.

"Devinations, Then DADA." Harry answered.

"You two should drop Devinations and take Muggle Studies." Hermione told them.

"I grew up with Muggles." Harry told her.

"I have you and Harry for that." Ron told her.

"I'm excited about DADA." Hermione said changing the subject. "I wonder what they will be like."

"I'm not sure." Ron said. "Fred and George said that they tried to prank them, but it didn't work. Then, THEY were pranked. According to them, it was Professors Jamie and Procyon."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"There hair became multicolored afros that changed color every minute." Ron said laughing.

"I guess we can't get them angry." Hermione suggested.

"I hope they don't play favorites like Snape." Harry said.

"I hope they do and it's Gryffindor." Ron told him.

0000

The day did not really start off good. First, Harry had to deal with Professor Trylowney predicting that he will die because he will fall off a Hippogriff into the Grand Canyon in the United States. Very few people believed that.

Then they had to deal with Snape and the Slytherins. As usual, Snape took about 20 points from Gryffindor basicallybecause Hermione was a know-it-all, Malfoy messed up Neville's potion, Ron did his homework, and Harry looked like his father.

So, naturally, the sixth year Gryffindors walking into DADA class looking down.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Professor Rose White. But you can call me Professor Rose to avoid confusion with my husband and brother-in-law." A very perky Lily greeted the class.

The class mumbled "Good Afternoon."

"What's wrong?" James asked the down looking class.

"We had a pretty rough morning." Ron answered.

"In Devinations, my death was predicted again. But this time, it was because I was flying a Hippogriff in America and fell off." Harry stated.

"And then Professor Snape took away points for no real reason." Neville complained.

"What were his reasons?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione got an answer correct, he didn't like my homework, Malfoy through something in Neville's potion and it exploded, and Harry stood up for Neville." Ron told them.

Sirius and James looked at each other and thought the same thought: Prank Snape big time.

"I'll have a word with Professor Snape. Now today, we'll start on Werewolves." Lily stated.

Everyone's eyes grew, including the other professors. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Lily called on her son.

"Professor Snape already taught us about werewolves in our third year."

"What was HEdoing in this classroom?" James asked.

"Our professor at the time was sick."

"I'm sure he only taught you the basics on recognition and how to kill. We won't be doing that." James told them.

"We have a friend who's a werewolf. Why would we want you to kill him?" Sirius added.

Everyone smiled because the professor their third year was a werewolf and also was their favorite, but it was looking like these three would take that position.

"Now, I'm just going to start with basic stuff a first year would know." Lily said. "Who can tell me when the wolf in a werewolf comes out?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Mr. Longbottom."

"During the full moon." Neville said

"Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor." Lily said.

"How does one become a werewolf?" James asked.

The same amount of hand were raised.

"Mr. Weasley."

"If a werewolf bites someone, then that person becomes a werewolf." Ron answered

"Good. 5 points to Gryffidor."

"How painful is the transformation?" James asked

Fewer people raised their hands.

"Miss. Granger."

"Very painful. The pain causes them to lose their minds."

"Excellent. 5 points to Gryffindor"

"I have a question for them." Sirius stated, "How can someone get near a werewolf without fearing the bit? And not get near them is not an answer."

This time, only three people raised their hands: Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter."

"Since the werewolf bite does not affect animals, the best way for a human to be near a werewolf without the threat of the bite is to become an animagus."

"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor. Very few people realize it." Sirius said.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, may we see you after class?" James asked.

"Sure." They said looking worried.

0000

After an extremely long lecture of the details of werewolves, including stuff not known to Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the three professors.

"You're not in trouble. We can handle this." James said first to the students then to his wife.

"I'll go find a boggart for the third years." She said leaving.

"Now, how did you three know that answer about animagi?" Sirius asked.

The students looked at each other.

"Can we trust you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. As we said, we have a friend who is a werewolf. Yet, we never mentioned his name." James said

"Our professor in our third year was a werewolf. Hermione figured it out after Snape's lesson. Professor Lupin was a friend of my father and godfather. Professor Lupin and my godfather, Sirius Black,told me, Ron, and Hermione about how my father, Sirius, and another "friend" became animagi to help with the transformations. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want Sirius to end up in Azkaban again." Harry begged.

"Why did you say "friend" with such spitefulness?" Sirius asked

"Peter Pettigrew was the other person. Before my parents were killed, they were going to have a charm placed on them where only one person would know their whereabouts. Sirius was going to be that person, but they decided to change at the last minute to fool Voldemort. Unfortunately, choosing Pettigrew was the wrong choice because he was a death eater." Harry finished the story.

Sirius and James starred wide eyed at the boy with the lightning-bolt shaped scar. Peter was a traitor. That explains why his mother was so sick all the time. She wasn't. He was relaying information to the darkest wizard in Britain.

"Who knows about this?" James asked his son.

"Us, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Death eaters." Ron answered for Harry.

Fist clenched, the two teachers thought for a moment.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone about the fact that your godfather is an unregistered animagus." James said finally.

"Thank you."

"You may leave." Sirius said.

"We'll see you later." The three called back as they ran out the door.

0000

On their way to the common room, the "Golden Trio" was talking about the teachers.

"I like them. They know how to keep secrets." Hermione stated.

"Yeah. I knew they were ok the minute they said that they wouldn't tell anyone about Snuffles being an unregistered animagus." Ron said.

Harry stopped dead.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I never told them that they were unregistered."


	7. The Past and Future Lessons

**Chapter 7: The Past and Future Lessons**

Halloween,

It took a while for Ron and Hermione to calm Harry down about the whole "I never said they were unregistered," comment. He calmed down when he realized they probably figured it out with the way he pleaded. DADA was once again the favorite class of the school (minus the snakes). The Quiditch season was beginning as well. The first game was today.

I won't go into detail about the game. James and Sirius were really into it. Lily was also into it because her son was Seeker and she wanted to support him while she could. Snape was giving them looks of disgust because James and Sirius were reminding him of, well, James and Sirius. When Harry caught the Snitch, James and Sirius were jumping up and down like a couple of Gryffindor first years. James then pulled Lily into a passionate kiss while Sirius looked ready to kiss Snape, but then quickly realized what he was about to do before stopping.

At the feast, everything was going alright. James, Lily, and Sirius had gotten permission to sit at the Gryffindor table. They used the excuse that they were once in Gryffindor and wanted to sit there for old time sake. When they sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the "Golden Trio" started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"We just realized that this is the fourth anniversary of the "Golden Trio" as everybody calls us." Ron said.

"They saved me from a mountain troll our first year and the three of us became friends. They were already friends." Hermione explained.

"What was a troll doing in the castle?" Lily asked.

"Professor Quirrel let it in. Although we thought it was Snape at the time." Harry answered.

"How did you save her?" Sirius asked.

"Harry stuck his wand up its nose as I used Wingardium Leviosa on its club as it was swinging at Harry. I knocked it out with its own club." Ron explained.

Lily starred wide eyed resisting the urge to hug her son.

"I lost us 10 points because I stood up for them when we were found." Hermione continued. "But they gained the points back for, as McGonagall put it, "pure dumb luck"."

"Sounds like McGonagall." Sirius said.

"So Professors, what brings you three to the Gryffindor table?" Harry asked.

"We were in Gryffindor when we came here. That was a long time ago." Lily said.

"We're older than we look." Sirius said.

"How old are you?" Ron asked earning an elbow in the rib from Hermione.

Sirius thought for a moment. "35" He finally answered.

"So you graduated with my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I knew James Potter well. Fine man he was. Pity he died so young." Sirius answered.

"Then you knew my Mum?"

"Oh yeah. Your dad talked nonstop about her. It was always Lily this, or Lily that, or "Lily? Would you go out with me?" Once, I caught him making out with his pillow calling it Lily. Ow." He said before James kicked him. Lily gave James a look.

"Sirius never told me about that." Harry laughed.

"I-er-He didn't? That was one of my favorite moments."

"I guess Azkaban made him forget." Hermione stated.

After a moment of silence, Hermione decided to break the ice.

"What else will we be studying this year professors?"

"Well, we are going to learn defense against Dementors next." Lily stated.

Harry grinned at this. He could show off his patronus.

"Then we are going to learn how to tell animagi from regular animals." She finished.

"Wish I knew how to do that third year." Ron mumbled.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Remember when I told you about Pettigrew?" the professors nodded. "He disguised himself as Ron's rat Scabbers."

"Well don't worry. You'll know how to do it by the end of the year. We were also going to teach you about the Unforgivables, but we were told you already learned." Lily comforted them

The students nodded.

"We'll just review them. You children need to learn this stuff. Besides, we have information about them that only a few people know. I think they're dead now though." Lily sighed thinking about her friends from school.

"We can't wait."


	8. Trixy

**Chapter 8: Trixy**

Christmas break came quickly. The term was halfway over, and the three professors were working on their Auror training. After stunning Sirius, James realized something.

"I'm hungry." He said to his wife and friend.

"Enervate. James. It's 1:00 in the morning."

"We'll just go down to the kitchen." Sirius told Lily. "We'll see you later."

"Just stay out of trouble."

0000

"We still need to prank Snape." Sirius pointed out.

"We have the rest of the year. Let's do it near the end. Kind of a "Let's leave with a bang.""

"Not bad Prongs."

Just then, they reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit. James tickled the pear and it opened to reveal that they were not alone.

0000

"Mr. Harry Potter! Dobby is very much pleased to sees you again. What can Dobby get Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

"Just a light snack, Dobby." Harry said to the house elf.

"Right away Mr. Harry Potter Sir."

"It's slavery." Hermione said.

Ron turned around and noticed the two professors at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Uh Harry? Did you check the you-know-what?"

"The what?" Harry said before turning around and noticing the two men. "Oh."

"It's ok." Sirius said as Hermione turned and paled. "We used to sneak to the kitchens too."

"Kids after my own heart." James added.

"What can Trixy get you sirs." Another house elf said as it came up to the two professors.

"Some Butterbeer and some pumkin pie please." James told the elf.

"Right away sirs. Begging you pardon sirs, but yous remind Trixy of someones."

"Well, it has been awhile. We used to come to the kitchens about as often as those Marauders." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Not that often." James told his friend after recognizing the elf.

After the elf left, the professors took a couple of seats next to the kids.

"So. We noticed that one was really close to you." James said to his future son.

"Yeah. That was Dobby. He used to work for the Malfoys, but he was let go thanks to me."

"That poor elf." James said.

"He "saved" my life many times between my second year and my fourth year." Harry added. "He means well though."

"Here Mr. Harry Potter sir." The elf named Dobby said bringing practically a feast for the boy and his friends.

"I hate to think of his idea for a feast if that's his idea of a light snack." Sirius whispered to James.

"Here sirs." Trixy said handing James and Sirius a couple of Butterbeers and two slices of pumkin pie each. "Sirs must forgive Dobby. He likes Mr. Harry Potter because Harry Potter saved Dobby from evil masters. Dobby can not get through head that Trixy is to serve Harry Potter."

"Really?" Harry said overhearing Trixy.

"Oh yes Master Potter. Trixy belonged to Master Harry's Grandparents: Master Charles and Mistress Elizabeth. Then Trixy served Master James and Mistress Lily. Trixy also served Mistress Jennifer for a while before she was killed. Trixy was then to serve Master Harry, but Trixy was not allowed to because of Muggle relatives. Dumbledore then give Trixy home until Master Harry is of age."

"Who's Jennifer?" Ron asked.

"Shes was Master Harry's Aunt Sir." Trixy explained

"You knew my Grandparents?" Harry asked the house elf while Hermione's eyes were widening.

"Oh yes Young Master Harry. Master Charles and Mistress Elizabeth were nice masters to Trixy. Whenever Trixy would not feel well, Mistress Elizabeth would tend to Trixy and make Trixy feel all better. Mistress Elizabeth did not like to see Trixy suffer. At times, she would make Mistress Jennifer, Master James, and Master Sirius help Trixy with chores to keep them out of trouble. Master James and Mistress Jennifer was just as nice. When Mistress Lily came home from the long assignment, Master James helped Trixy when Mistress Lily rested. Mistress Jennifer even dated Master Sirius before she died after you was born. Mistress Lily even let Trixy hold you Master Harry."

At that, Harry blushed and Sirius paled at the knowledge his girlfriend would be dead soon.

"Yous is very much like Master James. Not just in looks. Master James was also very kind to Trixy and other house elves. Even those with evil Masters."

"Thanks Trixy." Harry told the House Elf

"Yous is much welcome Master Harry. If yous need anything, just let Trixy knows."

"Alright. Bye Trixy." The kids said after they finished eating.

"We'll walk you back until we get to the classroom." The professors said. "Great story Trixy. That is too true about James." Sirius added.

"Oh yes. Trixy misses Master James and Mistress Lily. Trixy even misses Master Sirius."

"Trixy? Do you believe Sirius kill my parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh no Master Harry. Trixy was in the room when the switch was made. But nobody listens to house elves Master Harry. So Trixy couldn't do anything to help Master Sirius. Trixy is sorry sir."

"It's alright Trixy. I understand. Nobody will believe you when you are right. I've been there and done that." Harry told the house elf.


	9. Finding Out

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm sorry if some of you don't like the names. I have another Harry Potter fanfic in the making with fake names for James, Lily, and Sirius , so if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to consider them. And as for the misspellings, sorry about that. I don't know exactly WHAT is misspelled, but Microsoft Word seems to think that the spelling is alright. And as for the time mistake, I'm not trying to be accurate. Sorry. Anyways, keep up with the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Please no flames.

Oh. And while I'm at it, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Chapter 9: Finding Out**

"I can't believe you forgot to check it." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I was hungry. I'm a boy. Thinking and hunger don't mix in guys Hermione." Harry defended himself.

"Oh. Pa-I mean Procyon. I forgot to tell you." James said.

"What would that be Jamie-boy?"

"If you're going to call me that, I won't tell."

"C'mon. Please." Sirius begged.

"Li-er Rose and I discussed it and figured you will have to clean up your act."

"Why?" Sirius asked astounded that he couldn't play anymore pranks.

"Don't want you to set a bad example for the baby."

"Oh. Wait. What baby?"

James looked between Harry and Sirius.

"Oh. Wait. SHE'S WHAT?"

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

00000

When they got back to the classroom a few seconds later,

"DID YOU KNOW YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Sirius asked Lily excitedly.

"I should hope so." Lily answered amused. "I'm assuming Jam-ie told you?" she said as she realized the kids were there.

"Of course. He is going to be the godfather after all."

"I pity our child." Lily joked.

"Wait. Is it safe?" Sirius asked.

"Do you kids need a hall pass?" James asked the kids.

"No. We have this." Harry said pulling out the invisibility cloak.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione said in shock that he would reveal such an item.

"It's alright. I trust them." Harry said as they got underneath the cloak and left.

After locking the door, the 19, going on 20 year olds resumed their conversation.

"Is it safe to travel through time pregnant?" Sirius asked again.

"I'm sure it is Padfoot. Remember what Trixy said, that Lily came home pregnant?"

"And I think I heard Harry saying that Remus told him that I came home from a long assignment pregnant. Wait. Did you say Trixy?"

"Yeah. After we died, Dumbledore let Trixy work here until Harry is of age to own a house and a house elf to go along with it."

"I would like to see Trixy again. It's been, what, four months?"

"Actually, for Trixy, it would be 14 years and two months from what I found out." Sirius answered.

"What did you find out Padfoot?"

"That the murder happened on Halloween. When Harry was only a year old."

"He was that young?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. HEY! We have two Harrys now." Sirius realized.

"Where have you been?"

"Alohomora." A voice called from the hallway.

Just then the door opened to reveal the shocked and confused faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. For a few minutes the older trio looked about as shocked and confused as the kids did. That is until James and Sirius looked and saw what was in Harry's hand.

There, in Harry Potter's hand, was the activated Marauder's Map.

TBC

A/N: What? Did you think I was going to keep Harry in the dark? Also, I have a request for the readers. Earlier, I said I was making another Harry Potter fic (Read my Profile for details. It's called Sirius' Potion Mistake.). Anyways, in this fic, Harry might become an animagus. Should I let him? If so, what animal? I'm letting the readers decide


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10: ****Explanations **

Flashback

_After Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, they plopped down on the couch._

"_That was too close." Ron sighed._

"_Why didn't you check the map?" Hermione asked Harry._

"_I forgot alright. Want me to check it now?"_

"_I guess. To see if McGonagall is coming." Ron said_

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said the password while pointing his wand at the blank piece of parchment in his hand._

_MESSRS. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS_

_PURVEYORS OF AIDS TO MAGICAL MISCHIEF-MAKERS_

_ARE PROUD TO PRESENT_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

_Opening up the map, the trio peered inside. Most of the teachers were in their quarters. All except the three defense teachers. However, it being as late as it was, the fact did not register to them until too late._

"_Hey look. Sirius is in the DADA classroom." Ron pointed out._

"_At least they know the truth." Harry sighed._

"_What is he doing here anyways?" Hermione said taking the map to search for Remus._

_Hermione then fully woke up when she read the names of the other two._

"_Harry? I thought your parents were dead." _

"_They are 'Mione."_

_Instead of saying anything, she pointed to the defense room so Harry could read the names._

_SIRIUS BLACK, JAMES POTTER, AND LILY EVANS POTTER_

End Flashback

James and Sirius groaned when they recognized the map.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"When we were younger," James explained, "we made a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is at all times. It was made NEVER to lie."

"So?"

"So Harry has it and knows how to work it. Right?" Sirius turned to Harry.

Harry could only nod.

"WHY DID YOU GUYS MAKE SUCH AN ITEM?" Lily screamed at them

"So we could sneak around Hogwarts. You have to remember Lily, we were the Marauders." Sirius answered.

"I guess I can't argue with that. And you guys did kind of mature since then."

"Hello? Son in the room. Would someone explain what is going on!"

Lily, James, and Sirius looked at each other and sighed. Lily went over to her bag and fished the letters the present Dumbledore had written to the past Dumbledore and gave them to her son.

After the three younger kids read it, Lily answered,

"We volunteered. This was the assignment Remus and Trixy were talking about."

"But, if you'd already been to the future, how come Harry is still an orphan?" Ron asked earning an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Hermione.

"I'm sure in the past, it was a different assignment. Time travel is very tricky and confusing." Lily explained.

"But I still came from the assignment?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you hear Sirius earlier?" James asked his son.

"Who didn't?" Lily asked

"Is it safe to time travel?" Hermione asked.

"According to Dumbledore it is. Don't worry."

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked.

"After Christmas, we will resume classes as schedule. You will learn how to defend yourself when the time comes, and defeat Voldemort." James told Harry.

"Well, you kids better get back to bed. Day after tomorrow is Christmas." Lily told the kids.

"Alright. Mum." Harry said as he gave her, James, and Sirius hugs with tears in his eyes.

"We'll see you three later." The younger trio called back as they left the room.

"He took that well." Sirius said.


	11. Talking with Dumbledore

**Chapter 11: Talking with Dumbledore**

Flashback:

"_Hey Sirius!"_

"_Hey Harry. Did you sleep well?" An older Sirius Black asked the young wizard._

"_Yeah. I just came from breakfast. What are you doing?" _

"_Trying to keep my Mum quiet for once."_

"_FLITHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" the woman in the picture screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"_

"_IT'S MY HOUSE NOW YOU OLD HAG!" Sirius yelled back before throwing a blanket over it._

"_I wish there was a removal for this charm." Sirius sighed. "So, what can I do for you Prongslet?"_

_Harry laughed at the nickname. "I was talking to Remus about my parents."_

"_What did Moony have to say?" Sirius asked interested._

"_Well, I asked him about the Marauder's reactions when you learned that Mum was pregnant with me. He told me that Mum was seven months pregnant with me when you, Mum, and Dad came home from a secret assignment."_

"_Naturally he was shocked." Sirius concluded._

"_Of course. So, what was your reaction?"_

"_It's kind of blurry, but I do remember being ecstatic. I also remember asking your Mum if she knew she was pregnant."_

"_Do you remember the assignment?" _

"_Not really. I'm sure it will come to me eventually. All those years in Azkaban must have drained me of the memory."_

End Flashback

Harry woke up Christmas Eve Morning with a start from the memory

_No wonder Sirius couldn't remember the assignment. It hadn't happened yet. _

Harry then decided to take a risk and talk to Dumbledore. When he got to the gargoyle, he started saying practically every sweet he could think of.

"Acid Pops. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Chocolate Frogs. Lemon Drops."

At the sound of the muggle treat the Professor was fond of, the gargoyle jumped away. Harry climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter." The professor's voice called out.

Harry opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Ah. Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure? Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you Professor. I just thought you'd like to know that I know exactly who the three new teachers are."

"Ah. I figured you'd be able to figure it out. Especially with the hints Remus and Sirius have been dropping last summer. Unintentually, of course."

"Of course. I was wondering if this has anything to do with Sirius' memory, or was it all Azkaban?"

"A little bit of both. As the school year progressed, Sirius' memory has been restored bit by bit."

"He remembered a little bit this summer. When I asked him about his reaction to Mum being pregnant with me, his story matched with Professor Procyon. I can't believe I hadn't figured it out by then."

"I'm sure you were tired. I think the whole school heard his declaration of your Mother being pregnant with you."

"That is so weird when you put it that way." Harry stated. "Will you be erasing their memory?"

"Did your parents show you my letters?" Dumbledore answered with another question.

"Yes. But, wouldn't that affect the reign of Voldemort?"

"In some ways. I'm not sure how at the moment, but I will make it to where certain people remember what happened."

"Was this their original assignment?"

"Alas no. The original was one that would send your parents to France and your Godfather to America. I wrote myself the letter, because your father would be able to teach you spells and curses that only he would know being the heir to Godric Gryffindor."

Harry's mouth dropped at this piece of information.

"I thought Miss. Granger would have told you." Dumbledore told Harry. "Seeing as though she's read Hogwarts: A History many times and being the clever witch she is."

Harry shook his head no.

"Oh well. What's done is done. While I'm at it, I might as well tell you of a prophesy that concerns you."

"What else is there?" Harry sighed.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"So that's me?" Harry asked in shock

"I'm afraid so Harry. The only things that could change that are if you would have been born a day later, or if Voldemort didn't find you or your parents."

"So, if it weren't for the fact that Voldemort marked me, would the prophesy be for any other child?"

"There was one other who could fulfill the prophesy."

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Harry's mouth dropped again.

"Does he know about this?" Harry asked

"Not yet."

"Why do things ALWAYS happen to me? Oh well, thank you for telling me Professor. But why did you wait?"

"Because I was hoping that Voldemort wouldn't return until you were fully trained. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

0000

"There you are Harry." Ron said as his best friend walked into breakfast. "Where were you?"

"I had to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said still reeling from the fact that his parents were here and everything else he heard.

"About what?" Ron said taking a bite of toast.

"My parents, heritage, and destiny."

"Interesting choices of topics. Is he going to put a memory charm on them?"

"Would you believe he won't?"

Ron choked on his toast. "What? Why not? What about the future?"

"He's going to make it to were certain people remember what happened when Pettigrew was made secret keeper."

"It will be like living in two worlds."

"Shh. Don't tell Hermione. She'd have a fit."

"Don't tell Hermione what?" Hermione asked coming up from behind the two boys.

"AGGHH! Don't sneak up on us like that." Ron told her.

"Sorry." Hermione said uncertain. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for the events to sink in. There is a part of me that is saying that "this is only a dream." However, I just talked to Dumbledore and he said that it wasn't."

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to the kitchens. Especially that late at night." Hermione scolded him.

"Or at least waited to ask about the Map until we were fully awake." Ron suggested.

All of a sudden, what Harry was waiting for happened.

"Oh. My. God. My parents and a younger version of Sirius are here. In Hogwarts. With me." Harry realized with a shock.

"Yeah Harry. Did you FINALLY wake up?" Ron asked

"Shut up Ron. How would YOU feel if your parents and godfather came and taught DADA without your knowledge?"

"Good point. Even though I'd be able to recognize them right off."

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to miss the red hair." Hermione said.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said. "I have so many questions, but I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning?" Ron suggested.

Hermione whacked him upside the head.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. You know. Stories about how they met, when they fell in love, I can ask more about my aunts. Both Mum's sister and Dad's." Harry started going off in a ramble of stories he could con his parents into telling him without having to worry about bringing up painful memories for Remus and older Sirius.

"How about you bring this up with them instead of us?" Ron suggested to his friend who was rambling at this point.

"Right. Where are they? Don't wait up for me. I'm going to spend the WHOLE day with them." Harry said running off.

"So much for a game of Chess." Ron said watching his friend running out of the Great Hall.

"Leave him alone Ron. He finally has the opportunity to talk to his parents freely. And Sirius without bringing up Azkaban." Hermione told him.

Ron nodded in understanding. "Want to go spy on them?"

"RON! Give them some time ALONE for Merlin's sake."


	12. Christmas

**Chapter 12: Christmas**

"HARRY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP! THERE'RE PRESENTS! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

Ron's voice could be heard from the common room. Harry groaned as he reached for his glasses.

"I bet that's one thing Mum and Dad don't miss." He said to himself noticing the clock said 8:00 A.M.

Harry had spent the whole day and night talking to his parents and younger godfather about their past. He learned that his parents met because of a prank; James matured during his 7th year earning him a chance with Lily. The chance became a two way infatuation, which turned to love and led up to recent events. He learned about how his parents were Aurors as well as his aunt who was dating Sirius. He learned that his aunt was a master of potions. Even better than Snape. He was sent to bed at 2:00 in the morning.

As he walked down to the common room, he started to talk to Ron, "I hope you're happy. You know I get cranky when I'm woken up too early."

"I'll try to remember that." James said when Harry entered the room.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius? What are you guys doing here?"

"It's Christmas. A time to be with family. Since my family hates me, I'll spend it with you guys." Sirius told him.

"You are family Padfoot." Harry and James told him

"Here Harry. This one's from my Mum." Ron said attacking the presents.

"He's just like Padfoot." James stated earning a whack from Sirius.

Harry opened his present to reveal a traditional Weasley sweater.

"You should have seen him his first year." Ron said through a mouthful of Chocolate Frog. "He wasn't expecting any presents. That's when he got the Invisibility Cloak."

"I was wondering when he got it."

"I got the map my third year." Harry told his young father.

"Who gave it to you?" Sirius asked.

"My brothers." Ron answered. "Filch had it, but didn't know how to work it. The twins swiped it from them."

"What about us?" Fred asked coming down the stairs.

"And don't say "nothing"." George added.

"I was just telling them how you swiped the map from Filch."

"You told PROFESSORS about the Map?" the twins asked

"Yeah. Fred, George, I'd like you to meet my time-traveling parents and godfather: Lily, James, and Sirius."

"You're time-travelers?" they asked.

The older people nodded.

"So you not only told Professors, but your guardians?"

"Hey Dad. Tell them about the Marauders."

"Ah yes. The good old days." Sirius said jokingly while taking the hint. "What should we tell them, Prongs?"

"I guess whatever they want to hear Padfoot." James answered.

"You two are Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Guilty as usual."

The twin got down on their knees and started bowing.

"You guys are…" George started

"…our idols." Fred finished.

"Please help us with our pranks." They begged.

Lily rolled her eyes while Harry and Ron busted out laughing as Hermione came down.

"I take it you guys told them about the Marauders?" Hermione assumed.

"You KNEW!" the twins turned to the fifteen year olds.

"Duh. My Dad and Godfather were Marauders. I found out after you gave me the Map."

"Who are Wormtail and Moony?" Fred asked.

"Wormtail is the traitorous Peter Pettigrew A.K.A Scabbers." Ron answered.

"SCABBERS WAS A MARAUDER?"

"We will be discussing situations like that when we resume classes." James explained.

"All years will learn it." Sirius finished.

"And Moony?" George asked.

"None other than our very own, Professor Remus J. Lupin." Harry stated.

"WE WERE TAUGHT BY A MARAUDER?"

That proved to be too much for the twins to handle because they fainted then and there. At that, the whole room started laughing.

Just then, unheard by the humored group, that was opening presents, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.


	13. Reunions

**Chapter 13: Reunions**

"Oh yeah. I remember a little bit now." One of the visitors said as he surveyed the scene of the three 19 year olds, two unconscious 17 year olds, and three 15 year olds who were opening their gifts.

"Obviously Mr. Potter hasn't gotten to your gift." An older voice spoke up.

"So that's where you three went." A third voice added.

"Well, I will leave you two to your reunion." The second voice, also known as Albus Dumbledore, said as he left the other two.

"So, how do we announce our arrival?" the third voice asked.

"It's a mirror?" Harry asked his younger godfather as he opened his gift from Older Sirius.

"Oh my god. Hey Prongs. Do you remember this?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I do. I never leave home without it." James said pulling out the exact mirror.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a way of communicating with the owner of the other mirror." James explained. "Since that one is mine, then older Sirius must have the other one."

"Cool. How does it work?"

"You just tap it with your wand and say the name of the person you want to communicate with." Sirius explained.

Harry pulled out his wand and said Sirius' name while tapping the mirror with the wand.

"Hello?"

"Sirius?"

"Hey Harry. Glad to see you got my present."

"Thank you so much for it. Aren't you wondering how I knew how it works?"

"Not really. Turn around."

Everyone turned around as one of the two figures stepped from the shadows and Fred and George woke up.

"SIRIUS!" Harry ran towards his godfather and enveloped him in a hug.

"I missed you too Harry. But apparently, I'm right here." He said while looking at his younger self.

"Hi Padfoot." The younger Sirius said.

"Hi Padfoot." The older Sirius answered

"Two Padfoots?" the twins asked.

"Just what Hogwarts needs." Lily added sarcastically.

"Oh my god! LILY! PRONGS! MAN I MISSED YOU GUYS! I'm so sorry." older Sirius said letting go of Harry and hugging James and Lily.

"I'm here too you know." Another voice called and stepped into view.

"PROFESSOR LUPIN?" the people who had him stated.

"I guess like Moony, that name stuck." Remus sighed giving up on telling them to call him "Remus"

Harry ran to hug his ex-professor as Fred and George knelt down to worship older Sirius and Moony.

"We told them about the Marauders." Ron explained his brothers' actions.

"Ah. That explains it." Remus said.

"It also explains why you used that spell on Peeves. He's been very quiet lately." Hermione said as Harry let go of his almost Uncle.

"Don't jinx it." Harry told her.

"What spell Moony?" James asked.

"Waddiwasi" Remus told James.

"Yes! I knew that spell would come in handy one day!" Sirius (younger) jumped with joy.

"So how did you find out about the assignment?" Older Sirius asked Harry.

"A certain device that four trouble makers made so that they could sneak around Hogwarts without getting caught." Harry told his Godfather.

"I should have known. I'm amazed you didn't find out earlier." Remus said

"Well, I kind of forgot." Harry said sheepishly.

Everyone laughed at this. Harry had to say, so far, this had been the best Christmas ever.


	14. The Traitor

**Chapter 14: The Traitor**

After Christmas, classes were scheduled again. Voldemort had been attacking and the Ministry was slowly beginning to open its eyes. However, people like Fudge and Percy still refused to believe that he-who-must-not-be-named was back.

"Today, we'll be having a very important lesson." James Potter A.K.A. Professor Jamie said. "Now, does everyone have their animal?"

"Yes Professor." The fifth year Gryffindors chimed.

"You guys should have had this when you were younger. Now, who can tell me what an animagus is? Mr. Potter."

"An animagus is a wizard who can transform his or herself into an animal at will." Harry said with a grin

"Very good. Five point to Gryffindor." James said as he went behind the desk where a big, black, dog was laying.

"Now class, sometimes, death eaters could use the talent of being an animagus for evil purposes. Such as to spy on secret meetings. If you ever come across a suspicious looking animal, you tap it with your wand like this." James said as he demonstrated.

The black dog then turned into Sirius A.K.A. Professor Procyon.

"Ta da." Sirius said.

"Sometimes," James continued "people become unregistered animagi. That is why it is necessary to use this. Now tap your animal."

Everyone tapped there animal. Hedwig and Pig were certified owls. Crookshanks was a certified cat (See Notes on Profile). Trevor was a certified toad. However, this one poor boy had an animagi rat (See Notes on Profile).

"H-Hi" the animagus said before scampering towards a rat hole. Just before he transformed,

"Stupefy!" James shouted before the rat could transform.

"Get Dumbledore quickly." James told Sirius.

"No need. I was just passing by." Dumbledore said entering the classroom followed by Fudge, Percy, Remus, McGonagall, Lily, and another big black dog.

"Ah Professor. I was just teaching the students about how to tell animagi from regular animals and it seems we have a spy in our mist." James said reviving the stunned traitor he once called his friend.

"Pettigrew?" Fudge asked.

"H-Hello M-Minister." Peter Pettigrew stuttered after recovering.

Lily looked towards Harry and was shocked to see the look of hatred on her son's face. It seemed it was taking all of his self-control not to use an unforgivable on him.

"I believe we should go to my office and offer some vertiserum."

"I don't think so." Pettigrew said before turning into a rat. However, the black dog pounced on him catching Wormtail's tail.

"You are not getting away this time." Harry said shocking everyone with the hatred in his voice. "You WILL pay for what you did to my parents." He added picking up the rat.

"Class Dismissed." James announced.

Harry carried the traitor by the tail holding him at arms length while pointing his wand at the rat.

0000

In Dumbledore's office,

After administering three drops of vertiserum, provided by Dumbledore himself, Peter was put under interrogation.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How? Pettigrew is dead."

"No. When Sirius cornered me, I cut off my figure and blew up the street and those muggles. I then escaped as a rat."

"So you're an unregistered animagus?"

"Yes."

"Why did Black laugh?"

"He was astounded how my time as a Marauder really did help my confidence. He could believe that I outwitted him for once."

"You said Black cornered you. Why did he go after you if he betrayed the Potters?"

"He didn't. We switched the tasks of Secret Keeper. Sirius thought that Voldemort would think that he was the secret keeper and go after him. It was supposed to be the perfect plan. Nobody would suspect me to be the only person who knew where Lily, James, and Harry were hiding."

"Yet, you betrayed your friends."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Power."

"You do realize that Voldemort will never give it to you." (That was Dumbledore)

"You're wrong Professor. _I_ helped bring the Dark Lord back. _I_ was the one who found him and cared for him. _I_ was the one who sacrificed my flesh so that he may return. _I_ was the one who drained the blood from his enemy, Harry Potter."

Harry then went up to Pettigrew and lifted up the left sleeve. Sure enough, there was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"I think we have enough proof that Sirius Black is innocent." Harry told the minister.

"Yes. Of course. He will need to be tried first of course. And since we can't find him…"

"I'm here." Older Sirius said after he transformed in the shadows.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Fudge asked in shock

"I went to this school. I know these halls like the back of my hand. And I've had plenty of time to memorize my hand. Not much to look at in Azkaban." he said half jokingly

Everyone starred at him in surprise at the half joke

"Catch you later, Harry." Sirius said following Dumbledore to the fireplace.

After Fudge, Percy, Dumbledore, Remus, Peter, and Sirius left, Lily and James turned to their son.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Yeah. Just glad to know Sirius will be free."

"In the classroom, you said "this time." What other time was there?" Lily asked.

"I can explain." Ron stepped up.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"'Mione, Neville, and I have been here the whole time Mate. Anyways, Pettigrew was Scabbers. When Sirius first came during our third year, he and Professor Lupin tried to kill Pettigrew. Harry stopped them by saying that his parents wouldn't want them to become murderers. However, that night was a full moon. Pettigrew used this to his advantage and escaped."

"You have had a rough life. I'm sorry." James told Harry as Lily hugged him.

"It's not your fault"

0000

A few hours later, the floo network was activated and Sirius (older) came tumbling out.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just given some vertiserum, Peter's first class order of Merlin, and a pardon."

"You're FREE?"

Sirius nodded as everyone cheered.

"What about Pettigrew?" Neville asked.

"He was given a kiss." Sirius said solemly.

Everyone quieted down.

"He deserved it." Harry said.

"He was a good friend in school." James explained.

"Where did we go wrong?" Remus said from behind Sirius.

"When did you come in?" Sirius asked after jumping out of his skin (figure of speech.)

"Just at "He was a good friend in school". " Remus told him.

"Yeah." Younger Sirius agreed. "He was always our guinea pig for new pranks."

"Well, not any more." James said.


	15. The Patronus and The Prank

A/N: Here it is. Everyone's been waiting for this

**Chapter 15: The Patronus and The Prank**

"Alright class. Today we'll be learning about Dementors." Lily announced.

Most of the fifth year Gryffindors groaned.

"Don't worry. You won't be trying it on a real one." Lily told them.

"Dumbledore won't let them on Hogwarts' property." James added.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Dementors feed off of?" Lily asked ignoring her husband.

Most of the class raised their hands.

"Mr. Longbottom."

"Happy memories leaving the bad ones."

"Exactly. Five points to Gryffindor."

Just then, Ron raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"Where's Professor Procyon?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know Jamie?"

"No. He only said that he had some unfinished business."

"Oh well. Now, can anyone tell me how to defend yourself?"

Harry and Hermione raised their hands.

"Mr. Potter."

"The Patronus charm. After thinking of your happiest memory, you shout Expecto Patronum, and your patronus attacks the dementors and shields you."

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor."

"What does a Patronus look like?" James asked.

The same two people raised their hands.

"Miss. Granger."

"It depends on the person casting the spell."

"That is correct. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, we will try these spells ourselves. Just to let you know, we don't expect you to get it your first try. If you manage silver smoke, then that is excellent. Now, everyone stand up and start thinking of your favorite memory. As a demonstration, I'll go first. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" James shouted.

Thinking of when Lily told him that she was pregnant, a silver lion shot out of James' wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Lily shouted next.

After the silver cat disappeared, she explained to the class,

"My happiest memory was my wedding with Professor Jamie."

"And mine was something that happened over Christmas break that concerns Professor Rose." James added. "It's been what, four months now?"

"Jamie." Lily warned. They had no intention on telling the whole school she was pregnant even though she was begining to look it.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione smiled. Even Neville had to grin because he had figured it out (even the time travel thing).

"Anyways, now let's see your Patronuses." James addressed the class.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" each person yelled one at a time.

Nothing happened with some people. A few people managed a thin amount of silver smoke. Those people earned five points each. However, when they got to Harry,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted thinking of Christmas with his friends and family.

Everyone oohed and ahhed at the silver stag that appeared from his wand. Even James and Lily were impressed for different reasons. Lily was impressed because her son could caste a corporal patronus. James was impressed that Harry's patronus was him. Of course, Lily did not know that yet. She only knew that Padfoot and Wormtail had become animagi. She had been assuming they did that when they were on their honeymoon.

"Ten Points to Gryffindor." James said.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Lily asked.

"During our third year, when the dementors came, I asked Professor Lupin to train me so that I wouldn't be affected by them. The main goal was so I could get safely to the ground if I was flying." Harry explained.

"Yeah. Falling from you broomst-ouch" Ron started before Harry misplaced his foot on Ron's.

"I lost the Quiditch match because of Dementors. I was not about to let that happen again."

"His first and only loss." Ron reminisced while daydreaming

Everyone laughed at the look on his face.

"Anyways. Class dismissed. We would like a 10 inch paper on types of memories that would be good enough to caste a corporal patronus. They may be personal or general." Lily announced to the class.

James winked at Harry to let him know that he recognized the Patronus. Harry winked back. Just then,

"POTTER!" a loud squeaky voice came from the hallway.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom before anyone left. However, something was different about him.

"Professor Snape. Harry has been in class this whole time." James said trying so hard not to smirk at his old rival, which was more than the rest of the class.

Snape was wearing red and gold robes and had a bright pink mohawk. The rest of the 5th year Slytherins were following close behind with similar robes and their hair were flashing red and gold. Malfoy looked like he swallowed a handfull of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans with the flavors only consisting of barf, earwax, bugger, and fungus(I don't know if that's even a flavor, but the name does say "EVERY flavor".)

"Then who did this?" Snape asked bitterly in his newly found sqeaky voice..

"I don't know." The professors said.

"I'll take it off." James offered.

He said a spell and the Slytherins' robeswent back to their original color and their hair turned to normal.

Snape turned and walked out the door.

When he turned the whole class tried so hard not to laugh for when James turned the robes back to normal, he added something. The back of the robe said in flashing Gryffindor colored writing: I AM A GIT.

Lily glared at her husband.

"He deserved it for jumping to conclusions." James defended himself


	16. Leaving

**Chapter 16: Leaving**

Finally, the last day of classes. OWLs were over, and Sirius was never caught for the prank. Snape's robes still said: I AM A GIT. The spell was used so that only teachers, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuff could read it. Even the teachers enjoyed it. (Mainly because Dumbledore was still a little sore at Snape for neglecting to mention he saw Pettigrew at Voldemort's meetings and not Sirius)

"Do you have to go back soon?" Harry asked his parents after class.

"I'm afraid so. Don't want you being born when your 15." James joked.

Yes, the people of Hogwarts finally knew that Lily was pregnant. Of course, no one except a few people knew the importance of the child.

"So, how is the future going to change?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure." Sirius said.

"We have to get going." Lily said.

"I'm going to miss you." Harry said hugging the three 20 year olds.

"We'll see each other again soon." James told his son.

0000

In Professor Dumbledore's office, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lily, James, the two Siriuses, Remus, and McGonagall waited for the potion to take affect.

"Now. All of you have charms on you so that you will remember what happened if the course of history said that Pettigrew blamed Sirius for the betrayal. Now, I have already explained to Lily, James, and Sirius of what they must do. Unfortunately Harry, you will still live with your Aunt and Uncle,"

Harry groaned.

"However, this will only be because of certain events." Dumbledore continued, "It's time."

Harry said goodbye to his parents and a healthy Sirius Black.

Just then, there was a flash of light, and Lily, James, and younger Sirius disappeared.

0000

James, Sirius, and a pregnant Lily reappeared in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Did you three have a good trip?" Dumbledore said before noticing that Lily was pregnant.

"Never mind. I think I know."

"THERE YOU THREE ARE!" Alastor Moody said coming into the room

"Hi Moody."

"Well, I guess since Jennifer said that you three were gone on Order business, I'll let you off the hook THIS time." He said before leaving

"Oi! Moody!" Sirius called.

"Yes Black?"

"I have a recommendation. You check everyone's left arm before they enter the force."

"Not a bad idea. Now Black, I believe you have a girlfriend waiting." Dumbledore agreed.


	17. Results

**Chapter 17: Results**

Harry spent one more summer with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. The past had not changed yet. Harry was beginning to wonder if it did change. He left to go visit the Weasleys about halfway through the summer and they took him to King's Cross.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure something happened differently." Hermione tried to console him.

Just then, the compartment started spinning.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked when the spinning stopped.

"I don't know. But for some reason I have two different types of memories. Some are foggy though"

"Me too."

"So do I."

"Hey. Sirius' mirror is gone"

0000

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, Hagrid led the first years into the boats and the upper years went to the carriages.

"I'm telling you guys. The past changed." Harry said.

"I know. I'm sure seeing someone involved will trigger the new memories." Hermione told him.

The upper class students walked into Great Hall. In a way, it was like déjà vu. Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked out the teacher's table. They looked for new faces which would be the DADA teacher. What they saw shocked them and triggered their new memories.

James' sister, Jennifer, was put under the charm that Lily and James were under when Harry was born. James was her secret keeper. During that time, she found out how to brew a potion that would bring people back from the dead. She never died (much to Sirius' delight). Lily and James went on and sacrificed themselves for Harry. Pettigrew was captured by Moody and was put on trial with vertiserum. Because he was guilty, he suffered from the kiss again. Harry was given to his godfather and aunt who gave the potion to his parents. Harry's parents, still in hiding, decided to raise him as a muggle to keep him away from the attention seekers while still presumed dead. Sirius and Jennifer told wizards that they were raising Harry and refused to let him grow up spoiled. Hence the raised by aunt and uncle (Sirius and Jennifer later married). Voldemort never rose back. In fact, Harry destroyed him when Crouch Jr. tried to resurrect him Harry's fourth year by using a spell that was passed down from Gryffindor taught by his father. Other than that, and a few howlers from his aunt, uncle, and parents, (and also the whole "Sirius Black escape from Azkaban" ordeal) everything remained the same

The scene that triggered the new order of events was explained after the sorting was:

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. First years must be aware, as well as a few other students, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. I'm sure everyone is dying to know who the new defense teacher will be. They will be none other that James and Lily Potter."

Everyone clapped except the Slytherins.

"So that's what happened." Harry said

Just then, James' mirror went off.

"Yes Sirius."

"Just thought you'd like to know that Jen's discovered a cure for lycanthropy. Remus tested it and it worked."

"That's great. Did you hear that Lils?"

Lily nodded. "Remus is cured. Jen was always good at potions."

Everyone in the Great Hall heared and cheered. (Again, except the Slytherins).

Hermione thought a moment and then smirked at Harry.

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened last year?"

"You mean when my parents were "dead" but they came from the past last year?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Happy late birthday." She said smirking handing him a large present.

"Hermione. You already got me a present."

"Just open it mate." Ron said excitedly.

Harry opened the gift.

Harry and Ron groaned.

Flashback:

"_Now. I have a few more things to say before dinner. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus." Dumbledore told the residents of the castle._

_Just then, the food magically appeared on the table._

"_What does THAT mean?" Ron asked._

"_It means: Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Hermione told him._

"_How do you know that?" Harry asked._

"_It's our school motto. Honestly. When will you two read Hogwarts: a History?"_

"_When my parents come back from the dead, Remus is no longer a werewolf, and Sirius is free" Harry stated._

End Flashback.

"Let's see. Your parents are alive, Remus is cured, and Sirius is free." Hermione explained as Harry starred at the very thick copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"But Hermione, if this is the way things turned out, then his parents were never dead." Ron said.

"Actually Ron," Nearly-Headless-Nick said overhearing them, "they did die, but Harry's aunt, Jennifer Potter, found a potion to bring back the dead. She destroyed the recipe though to prevent Voldemort from ever returning."

"I can't believe the Potters are alive." Pavarti whispered.

"Harry must be so happy." Lavender whispered back

"Hey Neville, no offence, but how are your parents?" Harry asked curious.

"Why would I be offended? They're just fine. They're happy I got 10 OWLs." Neville answered.

Hermione smirked.

"I'll start tonight." Harry sighed. "I swear I should have added when Snape becomes a great friend to the Marauders"

**The End**


End file.
